


12 Days of Shipmas

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of shipmas, Brotp, Cute, Fluff, Literally thats all it is, Multi, OTP Feels, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Day One: Wolflet “Our gingerbread house is just…sad”Day Two: Wincin “Bah Humbug”Day Three: Cresswell “You’re as red as rudolph”Day Four: The Gals (with Winlet) “Halloween is better”Day Five: Kaiwinko v Jacinder “’Do you wanna build a–’ ‘Absolutely not”Day Six: Kai, Scarlet, Cress “Yes I have four trees don’t judge me”Day Seven: The Rampion Crew “Snow Ball Fight!”Day Eight: Cress’ev “You’re cute when you’re freezing”Day Nine: The Rampion Crew “Did you actually dye your hair red and green?”Day Ten: Kaider and Iko “Thanks for the… um… gift?”Day Eleven: The Guys “Who spiked the egg nog?”Day Twelve: The Rampion Crew “How long has that mistletoe been there?”
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Day One: Wolflet "Our gingerbread house is just... sad"

Scarlet looked at the heap of gingerbread and icing. Raspberry gumdrops, M&Ms, peppermints, and candy canes were placed haphazardly on the building that was slowly beginning to fall apart. The icing  _ refused _ to solidify.

“Our gingerbread house just looks… sad.”

Wolf pursed his lips, nodding in agreement. “I bet it tastes good.”

Scarlet almost looked offended. “Of course it tastes good!”

“We probably should've thought this through better.”

This time it was her turn to agree, “With your big hands, and my lack of attention to detail when it comes to decorating? We should have just skipped the gingerbread house.” 


	2. Day Two: Wincin "Bah Humbug"

As part of their new ambassador duties, Winter and Jacin found themselves at the New Beijing’s annual Holiday Ball.

Winter twirled in a circle with an ambassador from the European Federation. Her delicate ball gown swirled elegantly above the marble dance floor. The ambassador dipped Winter, her gently curls nearly touching the floor. Her face showed nothing but pure delight.

Jacin scowled ever so slightly, fidgeting with the hem of his uniform jacket. He wasn’t jealous. That would be ridiculous. He knew Winter loved him more than anything in the galaxy, but he was on edge anyway. The man seemed suspicious.

The song ended and Winter bid her new friend farewell. She quickly glanced around, spotting Jacin on the edge of the dance floor, and making her way toward him.

“You haven’t asked me to dance yet,” She said sweetly.

He smirked, “I apologize, Princess. I’m not really in the spirit.”

“Oh, bah humbug! And it’s not princess anymore, remember? I’m an ambassador now.”

“I think you’re both.”

“Jaaaaciiin.”

He smiled, holding his arm out for her. “Would you like to dance,  _ Trouble _ ?” 

“I’d be honored.”

She took his arm, and he lead them to the middle of the ballroom.


	3. Day Three: Cresswell "You're as red as Rudolph"

Cress and Thorne weren't supposed to be outside distributing the antidote to villagers in Germany for as long as they were. It was freezing out--literally--a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. The last thing they wanted to do was trudge through snow in wet boots... but it had to be done. Here, in the semi remote village of Cochem, were children in the third stage of Letumosis.   
  
When they finally reached the quarantined household, they were greeted by med-droids who insisted on taking blood samples and retinal scans to prove their identities. Apparently scanning their ID chips wasn’t good enough to get into a quarantine.   
  
Cress’s teeth chattered.   
  
The second they were given clearance, Thorne pushed through the door, tugging Cress along.   
  
“Aces,” he said, “How do people live like this?”   
  
The heat felt absolutely wonderful, but they didn’t get to be grateful for long. Another Med-droid was waiting for them, asking for the vials of antidote hidden beneath the layers of coats and hoodies.   
  
“Yes, we have it.” Cress replied, “They’re under my coat. Just… give me a minute.” She unzipped her coat and untied the fanny pack around her waist. Inside were a dozen vials of antidote. “Here you go.” She handed it over to the android who left the moment it was needed elsewhere.   
  
Collapsing into another chair, Thorne sighed, “I’m glad that’s over. I guess we should head back to the Rampion now?”   
  
“Not yet. I feel like I need to warm up a bit before I can go out again.”   
  
“I can tell. You’re as red as Rudolph,” he chuckled at his own joke. “Come ‘ere.” He pat his leg, gesturing for her to sit. She did, curling into his chest as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. “Better?”   
  
"Much."


	4. Day Four: the Gals (feat. Winlet) "Halloween is better"

Decorating was not Cinder’s favorite thing in the world. It’s actually far from it. Her expertise was rooted in fixing the important things necessary in the modern world, things like androids, portscreens, and governments, not making things pretty for holidays. Nevertheless, here she stood, decorating of all things.

Hanging a wreath at the top of the grand staircase of Artemisia Palace’s ballroom, Cinder sighed.

“Why so glum cousin?”

“I'm not one for decorating, Winter.”

“Nonsense. Everyone is one for decorating. A little to the left,” Winter directed her from below.

“She’s right, Cinder!” Iko agreed. “Just because you’re not used to doing domestic things like decorating, doesn’t mean you can’t.” She clung to a ladder, hanging garland on the curtain rods. The artificial light coming through the window from the city below made Iko’s blue braids appear more vibrant than usual. 

“That doesn’t mean she enjoys it.” Scarlet came to Cinder’s defense. “Besides, Halloween is better. You don’t have to decorate if you don’t want to. All you have to do is hand out candy to kids dressed as superheroes and, well, now us, I guess.” She was below Iko, untangling garland. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“Because it’s fun!” Iko rolled her eyes, “And Scarlet, you live on a farm, not in the middle of Rieux.”

“Yeah, fun...” It wasn’t fun for Cinder, but if it made Iko happy, she was happy.

She chose to ignore the semantics of Halloween for Benoit Farms. Instead, she walked down the stairs, admiring her work. She decided to change the subject, “It’s gonna take me a bit to get used to kids dressing up as me.”

Winter smiled, “You’d be surprised.” 

While unpacking another box of garland for Iko, Cress’s eyebrows shot up. “Guys, I think I found some mistletoe?” 

“Oo, perfect!” Winter clapped her hands, scurrying over to where Cress sat cross legged on the floor with boxes of decorations. She plucked the fake branch with white berries off the top, inspecting it for a moment, then headed toward Scarlet and Iko. She held the branch over Scarlet’s head, “Happy holidays, Scarlet-Friend.”

Scarlet shook her head with a laugh. “Happy holidays, Winter.” Leaning in, she gently kissed Winter’s soft lips. Reaching up to grab Winter’s curls, Scarlet pulled her closer.

“As adorable as this is… I need more garland.” Iko interrupted, “If you’d be a dear, Winter? Or Scarlet?”


	5. Day Five: Kaiwinko vs Jacinder "Do you wanna build a-" "Absolutely not"

It started with a simple, out of the blue comm--a gif from a certain movie that was very popular during 2013 of the second era. The comm was sent to everyone in the Rampion Crew through the direct link Cress set up. A link which, until this moment, everyone was grateful for.

Cinder, a frequent user of the chat, responded with a brief, “Please don’t do this again.”

Suffice to say there have been other issues involving gif usage. Now, Cress  _ could  _ change the coding to make it so media couldn’t be sent, but half the group argued against it for various reasons. “Where’s the fun in that?” “What if I need Dr. Gloomy to make sure this rash isn’t fatal?” “I want you all to help me decide what shoes to wear for the Peace Ball.” “I literally just want to send Cinder and Jacin annoying memes.”

_ Alright, maybe not the last one, but I think you get the point. _

Iko said, “But Cinderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. It’s such a good movie.”

“For children under the age of twelve, yes.” Jacin retaliated.

Kai was quick to type back. “And over.”

Winter gave her input next. “I would have to agree with Emperor Kaito. I believe that  _ Frozen  _ is suitable for people of all ages.”

Then came Cress, “What’s wrong with Disney movies?”

“Nothing, Sweetheart, They’re as epic as we are.” Said Thorne.

Wolf was beyond confused. “What’s  _ Frozen _ ? Are we talking about ice?”

“It’s an overrated cartoon, is all” Scarlet explained.

“OVERRATED?!”

From then on, the Rampion Crew was divided into two groups: those who loved children’s movies, and those who were tired of them being referenced. The first group was made up of Kai, Winter, Iko, Cress, Thorne, and Wolf. The second included Cinder, Jacin and Scarlet.

A couple weeks later, Kai, Cinder, Iko, Winter, and Jacin were all in New York for their annual Winter Solstice Gala. To pass the time, they’d all gone to Central Park to play in the mounds of snow. Of course this was Winter and Iko’s idea.

“Oh, Jacin!” Winter called. She was on the ground making a snow angel.

Jacin stood over her, observing. He smirked, “Yes, Trouble?”

And that’s when, to both Jacin and Cinder’s dismay, she began singing. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Jacin’s eyes widened, realizing what she was doing.

“Come on let’s go and play!” Winter got up, taking a second to admire her snow angel before grabbing Jacin’s hands and leading him toward the others. “I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It’s like you’ve gone away.”

Cinder sighed when she heard Winter singing and Iko joined in. “We used to be best buddies, but now we’re not.”

Kai snuck up behind Cinder, “I wish you would tell my why.” She jumped, rolling her eyes once she realized it was only him. “Do you wanna build a snow--”

“Absolutely not.”

“Too late,” Jacin grumbled, walking toward them. “Winter already started on one and wants everyone’s help.”


	6. Day Six: Kai, Scarlet, Cress "Yes I have four trees, don't judge me"

Kai, Cress, and Scarlet stood atop the ballroom stairs. He’d been giving them a tour when Cress suddenly stopped.

She gaped at the pine tree, wondering how tall it could be. She once read somewhere that the average height of a christmas tree was only seven feet, but this far surpassed it. Was it two stories? Maybe even three? It was covered in beautiful decorations. Golden garland hung from the branches along with ornate ruby, silver, and emerald ornaments. Warm white lights twinkled beneath the needles like stars. 

It was beautiful.

Kai watched Cress’s infatuation with a smile on his face. “We have more trees if you’d like to see them.”

“You have another one?!”

Kai shrugged. “Yeah, of course. We have a couple actually. This one is just to show for guests. It’s by far the biggest and brightest but--” 

“How many do you have?” Cress accidentally interrupted. All she’d ever dreamt about was trees. Well, and Thorne… and the ocean… and food. But that was beside the point.

“Four.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, as if she were done with the galaxy, Scarlet cried.  _ “Four?!” _

He sighed as if he’d had this conversation a million times. “Yes, I have four trees, don’t judge me. Cinder is already questioning my need for more than one.”

“ _ I’m  _ questioning your need for more than one! Why on Earth do you have four Christmas trees?”

He was far too nonchalant when he answered. “Well, as I stated earlier, this one is for show for guests. There’s another one in the the middle of the servant’s cafeteria as well as one in the library. And I have one in my suite.” Kai, of course, knew this was far from normal. But hey, he’s an emperor who lives in a palace. He decided to explain further anyway. “Every year at the Winter Ball guests bring presents to put under this tree which are then donated to various charities, group homes, etc, throughout the city. The bigger and brighter the tree, the more generous people feel.”

Scarlet tilted her head, “What about the other three?”

“The one in the cafeteria is there for the spirit of it. We have items representing other religions there too, of course. The one in the library is seen by less people, and quite frankly, I’m not sure why one goes in there. I think my great grandmother started doing that and it just… stuck. The one in my room is there for sentimentality’s sake. All the tacky family ornaments are hung on it. It’s a tradition for the royal family to decorate it themselves.”

Cress frowned, “Does that mean you did it alone this year.” It’s not what she meant to say, but the words slipped past her lips anyway. Thinking he would have been sad at the mention of his deceased family, Cress tried to apologize, but, to both her and Scarlet’s surprise, Kai smiled.

“No. Cinder helped me with it a couple weeks ago when she was here discussing trade. Torin and Iko helped too.”

“That must’ve been nice.”

“It was,” Kai agreed. “Want to see the other trees?”

“Just one, If that’s alright.”

He nodded, leading them out of the ballroom, down the hall, and into a hidden elevator. He took them down a maze of hallways until they reached an intricately carved door with armed guards standing on either side. They had to go through two more sets of doors before they could finally see it.

Cress’s grin was brighter than when she’d first seen the other tree. Now  _ this  _ was a tree.


	7. Day Seven: The Rampion Crew "Snowball fight!"

When Thorne shouted, “Snowball Fight!” the second they’d stepped into the Mountain Mansion’s gardens, everyone immediately agreed. It was quickly decided that they’d play the old fashioned way. He and Scarlet would be captains. So there they stood, lined up on the walkway, awaiting to be assigned to teams.

Thorne smirked at Scarlet, “Ladies first.”

“I’m pretty sure that means you get to pick first.”

Cress let out a high pitched giggle that remotely resembled a cackle. Winter covered her mouth with a gloved hand. Cinder, Kai, and Jacin did their best to contain their snickering. Wolf choked on a laugh and ended up having a coughing fit. Iko checked to make sure he was okay.

To no one’s surprise, Thorne agreed, “You’re right. I pick Wolf.” Wolf frowned, but walked to Thorne’s side anyway.

“Jacin,” Scarlet called.

“Cinder.”

“Kai.”

“Cress.”

“Iko.”

Winter was the final person standing. Thorne grinned, “Winter that means you’re with us. Welcome to Team Rampion.”

Cress raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, so we’re coming up with team names?”

Cinder buried her face in her hands, clearly regretting being chosen for Team Rampion. 

Iko jumped up and down, her excitement barely contained. “Oo, oo, oo, I vote we be called Team Sparkles!”

Scarlet looked to Jacin and Kai. Kai’s eyes twinkled as if he were a proud parent. Jacin sighed, but didn’t argue. “Sure Iko. Sounds perfect.”

“Now that that’s decided, let’s move out!”

The game began soon after. 

Scarlet ducked behind a wall of snow, a snowball just barely grazing her shoulder. She panted heavily. Her hands felt numb due to the cold and her lack of gloves. Maybe she should've taken Cinder and Kai up on their offer of more protection against the elements. It was too late now. She’d warm up by the fire later. Right now she had to focus on beating Team Rampion.

A few meters away, Scarlet could see Kai. He too was wearing thin.

Attempting to get his attention, Scarlet frantically waved her hands for a few seconds. Upon realizing it wasn’t going to work, she quickly made a couple snowballs to arm herself with. She counted down then sprinted over to him, throwing the snowballs toward where she believed Team Rampion was hiding. More snow flew in her direction, but none hit her as she skidded across the ground next to Kai.

“How are you so good at this?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes, “I didn’t grow up in a palace.”

Suddenly Iko and Jacin came barreling toward them. They too crouched behind the mound of snow. Jacin’s breathing appeared only slightly faster than normal while Iko, an android, was perfectly fine.

Jacin looked at Scarlet, “We need to talk strategy.” 

“I’m all ears.”

Meanwhile Wolf and Winter concealed themselves behind bushes on the other side of the gardens. 

“I quite like this,” Winter said with a smile. She was balling up some snow for Wolf. Each one she made was set in a pile between them until he was ready to hop out and start throwing. For the most part, Winter was content just packing snow, but every once in awhile she would join him, tossing snowballs at the other team. “Are you having fun too, Wolf?”

He looked at her as if confused by the question, confused that someone other than Scarlet was asking after his happiness. He shook it off quickly. “Yes, I’m having a lot of fun.”

Wolf noticed Cress (or Hacker. Thorne claimed, “code names are awesome!”) sneaking up toward them and began throwing snowballs to cover her. As soon as she made it behind their bush, Wolf ducked back down. “Team Sparkly is all in one place, Captain and Queen want to ambush them. We’re supposed to sneak around those Japanese Yew bushes.” Cress pointed to the left. “Captain and Queen will go the other way.

“Consider it done.” Winter said.

Whispering, Scarlet counted down, “Three… Two… One. ATTACK!” 

She, Jacin, Kai, and Iko stood from their sanctuary at precisely the time Team Rampion was going to attack, effectively ruining their plan. Snowballs flew left and right. In the end, they all laid on the snow, laughing like grade schoolers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Torin sighed, watching from the window. He was glad the emperor was finally having a good time, but did he have to risk getting the flu? 


	8. Day Eight: Cress'ev "You're cute when you're freezing"

Wolf wasn’t exactly sure why Scarlet sent Cress with him to pick out a tree. She was too small to be much help, not like he needed it, but went along with it nonetheless. Maybe she knew what species Scarlet would prefer? Wolf knew they needed a evergreen of some sort, but Cress was the one that knew more about the types of trees, right? Because she’d read so much in her satelite?

They walked side by side across the empty fields. Wolf carried an axe over his shoulders while Cress dragged a large sled behind her. The sound of crunching snow beneath their booted feet seemed almost deafening to his enhanced ears.

“Where are we going?” Cress asked.

He pointed ahead of them, toward a slope. “There’s a patch of woods at the base of that hill. We should be able to find a good tree there.”

“Wonderful.”

They continued walking in silence for a couple minutes. As the neared the slope Cress decided small talk would be nice.

“How do you like living here?”

Wolf contemplated for a second. He had a feeling she was trying to get an idea of the differences between Earth and Luna, so he talked about them. “It’s nice. A lot different than Luna. The air here is cleaner. More… fresh. And everything feels more open. The seclusion of being on the farm is nice. The people are nice for the most part. It takes some awhile to warm up to me with the--” He gestured to his face, “--fangs and wolf-like-features. But the ‘War Hero’ title usually wins them over.”

She nodded, “And living with Scarlet?”   


“Perfect as ever.”

They reached the hill, but before they walked down, Wolf stopped them. “Make sure to keep the sled in front you, otherwise it might keep hitting your ankles and trip you.”

“Right.” Cress said. Pulling the contraption around her body, she gave it a little kick while still holding onto the rope with her gloved hands. Iit slowly slid along as they hastened through heavy snow. The closer they got, the higher it went up, nearly reaching her knees. Cress was beginning to think she should have bundled up more.

They soon reached to bottom, and sure enough, there were trees everywhere and in every size and shape. Many of them were without leaves, as it was winter, but there were hints of green here and there, indicating the presence of pines.

“See any you like?” Wolf asked.

She wove through the brown trunks, touching many as she passed. Examining the needles of what she believed was a white pine, she decided the branches would be too weak to hold any of Scarlet’s heavier ornaments. She moved on to a beautiful canaan fir, ready to claim it was the one until she saw the enormous bald spot in the back.

From a few trees away, Wolf called, “What about this one?”

Cress waddled over to the tree he was staring at. It was a seven, maybe eight, foot tall fraser fir. The branches appeared full as she circled around it. It was neither too fat nor too thin.

“I love it,” She smiled. 

Wolf took that as his cue to chop it down. He lined up the axe and swung. Due to his immense amount of strength, it only took him half a dozen swings for the tree to fall over.

Cress began to shiver as they loaded the tree onto its chariot. This time Wolf grabbed the rope and she took the axe. They trudged back up the hill, and Wolf noticed her shivering.

“Cold?” He asked.

“A little.”

He stopped, not saying a word as he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Cress felt better immediately, but was concerned for him. “Oh, Wolf, you don’t have to do that.” She tried handing it back to him, but he refused. “Aren’t you cold too?”

Wolf laughed. “I’m a living space heater. Trust me, I’m fine.”

Wanting to argue, but deciding it was best not to, she simply said, “Thank you.” She was grateful for the extra warmth it provided until they’d get back to the house.

“Even though you’re cute when you’re cold, I think you need it more than I do.”

“Did you just call me cute?”

“What? You are. Especially when you’re tired and bury your face into the nearest person.”

She barked out a laugh. “I could say the same thing about you. It seems like you’re always touching Scarlet’s arm, hand, or back.”

“She’s my alpha. I’d be lost without her.”

“I know.” She paused to give him a quick hug. “Now let’s get back to the house. I’m freezing and Scarlet said she’d have hot chocolate ready for us when we got back.”


	9. Day Nine: The Rampion Crew "Did you actually dye your hair red and green?"

Iko was the first to have red and green hair. She claimed that it was the festive thing to do, “tis the season and all that.” Everyone shrugged it off. This was their, excitable, loving, over the top Iko. Of course she dyed her hair red and green. They expected this type of thing from her. 

In addition to her new locks, Iko upgraded the mood settings on her eyes. Whenever she felt positively about something, her eyes would be some shade of green. When she felt negatively about something, her eyes would be red. The stronger the emotion, the deeper the color. 

Iko, quite easily, managed to persuade Thorne to do the same. Within 12 hours his hair was also bright red and green.

Cress followed soon after. She’d always wanted to dye her hair, and Thorne had enough dye for both of them… What a better time than the holidays?

Winter was next. Jacin tried telling her that she should try appearing as conventional as possible because of her ambassador duties, but she waved him off. “I should think they’d appreciate that I celebrate their holidays. Don’t you think? Besides, I won’t do all of my hair--a few streaks of color should be more than enough.” 

Jacin didn't respond. 

Kai’s stylists took more convincing than Winter’s. He begged for what seemed like years, but as truly only a couple hours. Mao, the head stylist, asked, “Did Torin agree to this?”

“Well...no. but I’m sure I can convince him.”

“Your Majesty, he will be _irate_ if I agree to this.” 

Kai offered her to extra weeks of paid vacation the upcoming year. Needless to say, that was an offer Mao couldn’t refuse.

The moment Kai walked out of the bathroom with muted red and green streaks in his hair, Torin nearly had a heart attack. Torin pleaded with him to dye it back, but he refused. Once Torin realized that is effort was being wasted, he ran both hands through his graying hair, sighed deeply, and left the room without another word.

Kai and Mao high fived.

Wolf joined their little cult not long after Kai. He’d gotten a comm from Cress telling him to dye his hair red and green because they were getting the entire Rampion Crew to do it. She said he should also get Scarlet conform as well. 

Some questions about what to buy and how to do it later, Wolf was on his way to town, purchasing the necessary supplies. 

Hours later Scarlet walked into a disastrous bathroom.

Wolf sat on the edge of their bathtub, frowning more than she’d ever seen. A stained towel sat on top of his head. 

“Are you alright? What happened in here?”

“I tried dying my hair.”

Scarlet had to contain her laugh. “You what?”

“Cress commed saying she, Thorne, Winter, Iko, and Kai all dyed their hair red and green for the holidays. She thought we should all do it. I thought it was a good idea but…” Wolf pulled the towel off his head. Underneath, his hair was as jet-black as ever. “It didn’t work.”

Scarlet shook her head with a smile. “Did you bleach the hair you want to dye first?” 

“Did I what?”

“Your hair is too dark to dye it without bleaching it first.” She held out her hand for him and he carefully took it. “Come on. I think I have some hydrogen peroxide downstairs.”

Cinder stared at the portscreen. “Did you actually dye your hair red and green” She asked.

“Yes.”

“And Torin didn’t kill you?”

“He tried telling me I should dye it back, but realized it was a lost cause and walked away.”

“Why exactly?”

“Why did he leave it alone? Or why did I dye my hair?”

“Why did you dye your hair?”

“As you know, Iko started it. Then Thorne and Cress dyed their hair. Cress thought it could be a Rampion Crew tradition or something like that because she’s never had traditions. And so Winter did it. And then I did. Cress easily got Wolf to agree who then managed to get Scarlet to put some green streaks in her hair.”

“What about Jacin?”

“Winter and Cress are working on it.”

“You called to get me to dye my hair, didn’t you.” Though it was a question, she said it more like a resigned statement.

“I called to see your reaction.”

“Oh trust me. I already saw when you held the press conference about repealing cyborg discrimination laws yesterday.”

“I figured. Any chance Iko got it on video?”

“No.”

“Yes!” Iko shouted in the background. “I sent it to you five minutes ago!”

“Thanks, Iko!”

Cinder sighed, “I'm dying my hair?”

“Only if you want to, Cinder. I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

Iko stole the portscreen out of Cinder’s hands. Cinder protested, but was promptly ignored. “You may not be forcing her to do anything, but _I_ sure am. I’ll comm you in an hour with the results.” With that said, Iko hung up. 

Jacin could not believe that he agreed to this… more like Winter charmed him into it. Staring into his porscreen, he saw a picture of himself with completely red and green hair. A picture that had been sent to the entire Rampion Crew with the caption “Look who’s finally joined the clan!”


End file.
